


A Little Jealousy Goes a Long Way

by left_twix



Series: Step-dad Steve and Neighbor Bucky [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Handcuffs, Jealous Steve Rogers, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Stockings, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_twix/pseuds/left_twix
Summary: Part 2 to "Peter Parker Picked Himself Quite a Pickle". Steve finds out about your relations with your tutor, Peter, and reacts, well, as a daddy should.





	A Little Jealousy Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a continuation to my series, so please if you haven't already, check it out!

“Okay, who wants ice cream?” Steve called from the kitchen. You and Bucky were curled up on the couch watching old hollywood movies.

“I do!” you and Bucky replied in unison. 

“What kind?” Steve yelled back. 

Your legs were draped over Bucky’s lap and a bowl of popcorn rested on top of your knees. “Chocolate,” said Bucky.

“Strawberry, please.” you answered. Bucky immediately mocked you, “Stwabewy, pwease.” he said in a high pitched voice.

You scoffed and grabbed a handful of popcorn to throw at him. “Hey, unless you want to vacuum the rug, I suggest you don’t do that,” Steve warned. He handed you a bowl of pink ice cream, gave Bucky his chocolate, and kept a bowl of vanilla for himself, then sat down to Bucky’s other side.

You huffed. “You’re safe...For now,” 

Your phone began to ring. Unfortunately, it was placed on the side of the table that was closest to Steve, who furrowed his brows. “Who is ‘Peter-Heart emoji-Heart emoji-Water droplets emoji’?” 

Bucky choked on his ice cream and you froze. “My tutor, remember? The kid who comes over once in a while,” you played it cool.

Bucky snorted. “What does he tutor you in, human anatomy?” You quickly elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow-”  
“Answer it.” Steve handed you the phone. You tentatively took it from him and held it to your ear. “Put it on speaker,” he demanded and paused the film.

You reluctantly did so and Peter’s voice was loud and clear on the other end. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, y/n, what’s up?” his voice was adorably boyish over the phone.

“Oh, not much just watching a movie with my stepdad.” you chewed on your lip, hoping Peter wouldn’t say anything incriminating. 

“Any chance you could get away? It’s Friday night and the guys are throwing a house party. I was thinking we could go and I could show you off,” 

Steve narrowed his eyes at you while Bucky just scratched the back of his head and looked away. You winced. “You know I’d love to, but tonight’s not the night. I gotta wake up early in the morning,” you lied. 

“Damn, I was hoping you could wear that little number you modeled for me the other day and we could come back to mine. But, it’s cool, I understand.”

You closed your eyes and accepted your death. “Yeah, maybe another time.”

“We still on for Monday?”

“mhm, sounds good. Okay, see you, bye!” you hung up and gently placed your phone back on the table. The room was dead silent until Bucky cleared his throat.

“Well that was nice of him to invite you,” Bucky teased.

You gave him a look that said ‘Really?’ and he chuckled. “I told you it wouldn’t end well,”  
Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “Wait a minute. You knew?” Now it was Bucky’s turn to get nervous. “How did you know and not tell me?” Steve turned to his neighbor and demanded an explanation.

“Don’t look at me, man, she said she’d handle it. And she handled it longer than I thought she would, honestly.” Bucky admitted.

“How long, exactly?” your stepfather’s voice was deep. He’d never reacted like this before, not even when he first found out about Bucky.

The whole time you’ve remained silent, but both pairs of blue eyes were now fixated on you. For the first time, Bucky’s gaze was less menacing than Steve’s. “About a month and a half,” you replied slightly braver than you thought you’d be.

Steve scoffed. “A month and a half? Thats what, 45 days?” 

You nodded. “Yeah, about.”

Bucky’s head was bobbing side to side like he was watching a tennis match. Truly and honestly he wasn’t completely upset about the whole Peter situation. He figured you were both teenagers fooling around and you weren’t hurting anyone. At least that’s what he thought.

“Alright, you know what that means,” Steve patted the coffee table in front of him. “Over here. You’re gonna pull down those panties and count 45 hits,” he said harshly. 

Though you were immensely turned on at the moment, you couldn’t help but stand up for yourself. “Wait, what? I didn’t realize I needed your permission,” you hissed.  
Your stepfather glared daggers. “Darling, you need my permission to use a step stool. Don’t bullshit me,” Steve spat condescendingly. He never talked to you that way, and you felt a lump forming in your throat and tears prick your eyes.

Bucky sensed how distraught you were becoming and interfered. “Steve, c’mon, they’re just kids.”

You appreciated Bucky’s attempt at help, but it just seemed to hit you harder. “I’m not just a kid! You can’t expect to keep me locked here day and night.” you breathed shakily. “You know what, I might just go to that party after all,”

“Do that and you’ll regret it.” Steve warned.

“What are you gonna do, dad? Ground me? Take away my TV privileges?” You sassed, then stood up and turned your back, but Bucky caught your wrist. 

“C’mon, doll, don’t do that.” your neighbor said. You remained with your back turned. “Please stay,”

Your tense shoulders relaxed at the sound of his voice. You let him gently pull you around to face him. Bucky’s heart sank when he saw the tears that stained your cheeks. You bit your bottom lip to keep from quivering when you saw that Steve was avoiding even looking at you. 

“Baby,” the dark haired man cooed and pulled you into his lap, pushing your hair away from your face. “Steve,” he said in an angry tone.

Steve slowly turned his head to look at you. You saw how hard his jaw was clenched and you quickly averted your eyes. Steve sighed when he saw you bury your face into Bucky’s neck.  
“Y/n. I’m sorry,” he whispered. You sniffled and looked into his eyes, now wide like a puppy’s. “I am so, so, so sorry, baby girl.” he kissed your hands at every “so”. He paused. “I mean, um, big girl.”

You let out an airy laugh which made Steve melt. “’Baby girl’ is fine,” you admitted. “I’m sorry about Peter. I knew how mad you’d be, so I didn’t say anything.”

“Don’t be. You’re not a little girl anymore, and I can’t expect you to turn away every guy that wants you.” he smirked. “And looking like that, I’m sure there are plenty.” 

You rolled your eyes. “That doesn’t mean I can’t be your little girl, right?”

“Of course not,” Bucky said. “If it’s alright with Steve, you can call Peter back and go to the party.”

You pondered for a moment and stood up. Holding out both your hands, one for Steve and one for Bucky, you smiled sweetly. “I think I can come up with something better than booze and frat boys...”

...

“Come on, sweetheart, how long are you gonna keep us waiting?” Steve called. 

They were both in Steve’s room, probably half naked on the bed awaiting your return. “Patience!” You yelled back from your room. You admired yourself in the full length mirror, all dolled up with a lace set, complete with gorgeous sheer stockings.

When you finally entered the room, Steve and Bucky’s only remaining clothing was their underwear. As soon as they saw you, their reactions were priceless.  
Jaws dropped, all they did was sit and watch as you walked closer. Bucky finally reached out to slide a hand up the smooth skin of your back. “Now that’s just not fair,” he breathed.

Steve’s eyes traced over the lace patterns over your skin, tight and sheer over your upper stomach. “Oh, baby, is this punishment for what I said earlier?” Steve licked his lips and grabbed your hand. “Because daddy already said he was sorry,” he looked up at you with those big blue eyes as you stood in front of him.

“You made me cry, daddy.” You pouted and lightly stroked the thin hairs at the nape of his neck. “And not in the good way,”

Steve bit his lip and Bucky cleared his throat. “Well, what about me?”

You pointed a finger at him. “You, dear sir, sold me out.” Your finger poked his jaw.

It took everything in Steve’s power not to pull you into his lap and make you feel all kinds of things. “But, since daddy’s being a meanie-“ you flashed Steve a playfully angry face and bent down to whisper something into Bucky’s ear.

“Oh, come on! How come he gets all the attention?” Steve exclaimed.

After hearing what you had to say, Bucky smirked. “Don’t worry, pal. You’ll be getting plenty of attention,” he warned your stepfather. Bucky gently shoved you in Steve’s direction. “Keep ‘em busy, darling.”

You nodded and pushed Steve back until he laid against the pillows and kissed him tenderly. All without speaking, his lips told you how sorry he was. They told you how much he appreciated you and how beautiful you’ve grown up to be. “Mm, princess,” he purred.  
You kept kissing him and quickly peeked at Bucky to the side. He winked at you, a pair of handcuffs in each hand. Working quickly, he grabbed one of Steve’s wrists and cuffed it to the headboard. Steve pulled away and looked back and forth between you and your neighbor.

“I’m sorry, what?” He raised his eyebrow. Bucky handed you the second pair, and you cuffed Steve’s other hand to the bed, giggling all the while.

“Her idea, not mine.” Bucky shrugged. He got on the bed next you and rubbed a hand up and down your arm. “Beautiful,” he admired.

You leaned into his touch. “All yours...” You looked into his eyes, and you wanted to show him how grateful you were that he stood up for you tonight. You made your way over and straddled his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. He was gorgeous, with his dark hair and chiseled jaw. You touched his cheekbones and your hands looked so small against his face.

“May I kiss you, sir?” You asked politely. Bucky settled his hands on your hips.

“Yes, doll, you may. Go slowly now,” he responded in low voice, like he was commanding a puppy. You placed a small, shy kiss on the corner of his mouth. Then on his lips.

You and kissed him gently and thoroughly. However, the slight taste of chocolate on his lips served as a kind of aphrodisiac. You sped up and kissed him more feverishly, trying to get more friction and grinding against his lap. Bucky laced a hand through your hair and yanked it backwards, effectively removing your lips off of his, and bringing your hips to a stop. “I said fucking go slow,” he growled.

Meanwhile, Steve watched from his post. How Bucky held you and treated you. He watched as you body sank disappointedly when Bucky pulled your head away. But he also saw how quickly you recovered, bowing your head and mumbling a “sorry, sir. I’ll be good.”  
Bucky lifted your chin and turned your face to look at Steve. “That’s right, show Stevie what a good girl you’re being for me.” He grinned wickedly and slid his thumb under the waistband of your panties. His thumb rubbed slow circles over your clitoral area and you whined, letting your head fall forward onto Bucky’s shoulder.

With his other hand, Bucky lifted your face once more, lightly slapping across your cheek to get you to face Steve again. “Wha- hey,” Steve started to protest, seeing his baby manhandled like this hurt him, but he shut up when he saw the intense pleasure in your eyes.

“Don’t break eye contact with him, darling. You said you’d be good for me,” Bucky rubbed your clit faster.

Your mouth fell open in a silent moan. Steve’s blue eyes were dark. And they were hungry, staring right at you. You felt the knot in your stomach grow and bucked your hips up. “M-may I come, sir?” You panted.

“Already? But sugar, we love seeing you like this, don’t we Steve?” Bucky’s thumb applied more pressure and you bit your lip.

“Just a lil longer, sweetheart. Fuck, look right at me,” Steve breathed. Your eyes were filled with the desperation to come. It’s like you were begging Steve, even though he wasn’t even touching you.

It was almost painful. Your clit was so swollen and every time Bucky’s thumb passed over it, a hot knife stabbed your core. “Fuck! I promise, sir I’ll do anything, just please!”

“Okay, okay. Look at Steve and show him how good it feels,” Bucky relented.

Steve clenched his fists as he watched your body convulse. Your eyes locked on his, so content with your orgasm, but also like they were begging Steve to add to the pleasure. But, of course, he couldn’t. Your wails pierced his ears.  
You fell down, next to Steve, your chest heaving up and down. “Oh, fuck,” you whispered while rubbing your legs together.

Bucky slid his hand up your long, stocking covered leg. “So smooth. When the hell did you even get these?”

You blushed. “Remember that ‘little number I modeled’ that Peter was referring to over the phone?”

Bucky raised his eyebrows and Steve choked. “You mean you wore that to fuck him?” Steve scoffed.

Bucky shrugged. “At least the kid’s got good taste.” He stopped. “Tell me you washed it, though.”

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t worry, it was already off by the time he put his hands on me.”

“Can we, uh, change the subject?” Steve requested.

You placed your hand on his chiseled chest. “Right. Sorry, daddy.” You kissed below his ear and slid your hand down his abdomen to the front of his underwear. It was clear how much he wanted you, especially after that show you just put on.

“Once I get outta these, baby,” Steve jingled the cuffs, “you’re the one who’s gonna be sorry.” He said with his eyes closed. You stroked him lightly with your fingertips over the fabric of his boxers.

“Is that so?” You purred in a voice Bucky had never heard you use before. He observed you, the way your body looked when it was in control. Your slender fingers dancing over Steve’s cock, teasing him to insanity. It was the hottest thing Bucky had ever seen. “Tell me how sorry you’d make me,”  
Steve bucked his hips up. “For starters, no talking. In fact, the first thing that mouth is gonna do is open up for me,” he said huskily. You shivered and began palming him, applying more pressure as well. Steve hissed. “Fuck, baby, come on.”

“Oh, daddy, your words make me so, so wet,” you whispered seductively. You’d been practicing your more dominant side with Peter, and you were glad it finally paid off.

“C’mon, doll, we’re not trying to kill him,” Bucky interjected. He was also extremely turned on by this display.

You let out a sultry laugh. “Of course not, sir. But don’t you think daddy looks so good like this?” You batted your eyelashes at your neighbor.

Bucky eyed Steve. The rise and fall of his sweaty chest. The way his normally alert eyes were hooded and those full lips were parted. His strong arms spread out and cuffed to the sides. He really was gorgeous. “Yeah, sure.”

You pulled down Steve’s underwear, finally freeing his erection to the cool air and to your hungry eyes. You traced your thumb along a vein down his shaft. “I think I’m gonna pass out,” Steve panted

“Tell me what you want me to do, daddy,” you suggested, voice dripping with sarcasm. You squeezed your fist around him gently.

“I swear, sugar, that mouth better be on my cock in a second or else-“

You wrapped your lips around his tip. “Or else what?” You mumbled against his skin. Steve groaned at the vibrations and pulled at the handcuffs in vain. “Or else you’ll fuck me till I can’t walk. You’ll tie me up and gag me so you wouldn’t have to deal with my screams. Or else you’ll spank my ass until I’m begging for mercy?” All the while, your fist was pumping him up and down. “I look forward to it,”  
“Slut, if you don’t shut that dirty mouth right now, I’ll just have to uncuff Steve so we can teach you a proper lesson,” Bucky warned. He was afraid that if you kept talking like this, he’d be on his knees in no time.

“I’m sorry, sir,” you pouted.  
You maintained eye contact with Bucky as you slipped your thumbs under the waistband of your underwear and pulled them down your legs, careful not to mess up your stockings. He raised his eyebrows and a large grin spread on his face.

Steve tensed when you moved to straddle him, placing your hands firmly on his bare chest. “You finally gonna give in, sugar?” he breathed, feeling your wet heat settle onto his erection.

“Not quite,” you teased, sliding his length along your folds, but not allowing him to enter. Steve hissed and tried to buck his hips up into you unsuccessfully. “No, I think I’m gonna savor this for a while,”

You dragged your lower lips up his member once again, this time stopping as you reached his tip, and hovered over it. If he wanted, Steve could thrust again, and bury himself into you, but he clenched his fists and made no move. You narrowed your eyes at him and tested his will even more.

Your hips sank, just a little, to allow maybe an inch to slip inside of you. And as quickly as it happened, you removed yourself until, once again you were out of reach. “Goddammit, y’know I could fuck up into right now if I wanted to, doll-face.” Steve’s Brooklyn accent made a reappearance.

“Oh, you want to.” you clearly stated, “but you won’t.”

“And why won’t I?”

You giggled, slipping down to allow his tip to just kiss your entrance. “Because I said no.”

“Well your body is telling me otherwise.” Steve looked you up and down greedily.  
“Mm, but I know you’re too much of a gentleman to do such a thing.” You praised, rubbing him through your folds again. “And no means no.”

You applied more pressure, feeling his hard dick against your clit and you whined into Steve’s ear. Steve gasped and bucked his hips again, involuntarily. “Baby, c’mon,”

Shaking your head, your hips repeated the movement. Steve let out a huge breath and tipped his head back. “Sweetheartsugarprincessbabydoll, lemme have it,” he rambled.

Your heart fluttered and you pushed back his sweaty blonde hair. You leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “No,”

“Buck, have a little sympathy,” your stepfather looked behind you. You’d almost forgotten he was there.

“I got you,” he replied and reached out to grab your hips from behind.

“Hey!” You yelped.

Bucky positioned you above Steve’s erection. “Sorry angel, you had your fun.”

Before you knew it, Steve was buried deep inside you. You squealed and lurched forward. Steve’s size just wasn’t meant for little girls. Your walls trembled at the intrusion.

“Fuck, that’s it right there,” Steve groaned and thrust into you again. Just as you were beginning to feel more accustomed to him, Bucky’s fingers plugged your ass.  
“Ah!” You jumped. Your juices covered pretty much everything from your waist down, meaning he was able to move two fingers in and out of you without much difficulty.

Instead of opening you up a bit more, Bucky grew impatient. He replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock, already lubed up during the time you were busy teasing Steve. Without warning, he began to push into you, while you were still riding Steve.

You cried out in pain, trying to lift yourself off of the two men, but Bucky held you firmly in place. “Shh sh sh, you’re doing so well,” the dark haired man purred. He stuffed three of his fingers into your mouth to stifle your screams, and pushed deeper.

You screamed again, wrapping your arms around Steve. You stepfather wanted to stroke your hair, hold you close, or do something to ease the pain. Instead he kissed your cheek and whispered sweet nothings into your ear.

“I know, I know,” Steve cooed. “I’m sorry, baby, but daddy can’t help himself when you act like that. Say the word and I’ll stop,” His movements slowed.

You sniffled and shook your head, moaning around Bucky’s thick fingers when he thrusted again. His other hand gripped your hips, pushing and pulling you onto both of their cocks.

“What was all that, huh?” Bucky demanded. “Since when did you become such a tease?” He removed his hand from your mouth to hear your answer.

You struggled to make out a sentence in between all your moaning. “Saw the opportunity-ah!-and I took it.”

“I swear, do not ever try to pull that shit on me, princess.” His hand made its way to where you and Steve were connected, applying pressure to your sensitive nub. You dug your fingers into Steve’s glistening chest.

“Yeah, he’ll melt immediately.” Steve smirked.  
“That’s enough, Rogers,” Bucky grunted. Meanwhile, you were feeling your consciousness slip away as they both fucked into you. You felt yourself go limp. “Oh, honey come on, I need you to participate for me,” your neighbor groaned. He was straining to keep you from flopping down onto Steve while fucking your ass at the same time.

Something incoherent tumbled from your lips while you struggled to keep yourself upright. The pleasure was so intense it made you cry. You were unaware of everything around you except for your two men. “Uncuff him,” Bucky whispered into your ear. Your body stretched to reach the metal restraints, pushing a button to set one of Steve’s hands free.

“Oh, thank god,” he sighed and reached to undo the other one himself.

You felt both of his hands settle on your hips, taking the reins from Bucky. With that, you fell forward onto Steve’s chest, nearly sobbing with pleasure. You felt like you were in a perpetual orgasm.

“Baby, I’m coming,” Steve grunted. Your ears perked up knowing you would soon feel him empty himself inside you.

“I’m almost there, sugar.” Bucky’s voice came from over your shoulder. You just nodded.

Steve came first, thrusting particularly long and hard, burying himself into you as deep as possible. Bucky came seconds later, drilling into your ass and riding out his climax.

After they had both slipped out of you, there was nothing holding you up and you toppled to the side. “Ow,” you whined, tired and sore.

Steve buried his face in your neck and peppered kisses onto your skin. “Pretty. Little. Baby.” he said between kisses.  
Bucky laid on his side, propped up on one elbow to get a good look at you. “You drive me crazy, doll face.” A lazy smile grew onto his perfect face.

“But you love it don’t you,” you teased.

“How could I not?” He leaned forward to kiss you, and since it was Bucky, the sweet peck quickly turned more passionate. Geez, did the man ever run out of stamina.

“As much as I enjoy watching you tongue-fuck my daughter,” Steve interrupted, “give her a break.”

You laughed and curled up next to Steve. “G’night, daddy.” You pecked his nose.

Bucky’s arms wrapped around you from behind. “Sweet dreams, princess.” He murmured.


End file.
